hai_to_gensou_no_grimgarfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Harvest
Harvest - эндинг аниме [[Grimgar of Fantasy and Ash (аниме)|'Гримгар пепла и иллюзий']]. Песня исполнена группой (K)NoW_NAME, также написавшей опенинг. Персонажи В порядке появления: *Харухиро *Юме *Ранта *Могзо *Шихору *Манато *Мэри (с 7 эпизода) Текст песни TV версия Ромадзи= tsumetai ameagari no kawaita kūki furete mitara mebaeru hana no yō ni omoi no kakera afurete kuru yo kono te ni moraeta kimi no nukumori takara mono ni naru mirai e michibi ite kureta ne zutto kimi no koe o oikakete ita itsukara nandarō tsuyoku natta ne hiroi sekai sagashita mono wa tabiji no hate ni kitto mitsukaru kara |-| Кандзи= つめたい雨上がりの 渇いた空気　ふれてみたら 芽生える花のように 想いのかけら　溢れてくるよ この手に貰えた　君のぬくもり 宝物になる　未来へ導いてくれたね ずっと 君の声を　追いかけていた いつからなんだろう　強くなったね 広い世界　探したものは 旅路の果てに　きっと見つかるから |-| Английский= When I touch the dry air After the rain has lifted Like a budding flower Fragments of emotion come flowing forth Your warmth, received with these two hands Is leading me to a future I'll come to treasure... It has been all along... I'd been chasing your voice all this time... Since when did I become this strong? But at the end of this journey I'm sure I'll find what I've been searching this vast world for! Полная версия Ромадзи= tsumetai ameagari no kawaita kūki furete mitara mebaeru hana no yō ni omoi no kakera afuretekuru yo kono te ni moraeta kimi no nukumori takara mono ni naru mirai e michibi ite kureta ne zutto kimi no koe o oikakete ita itsukara nandarō tsuyoku natta ne hiroi sekai sagashita mono wa tabiji no hate ni kitto mitsukaru kara yasashī tsukiakari to kakureta hoshi hohoenderu chiriyuku karehatachi ga yorisō yō ni namida o nugū kono me ni utsushita subete hitotsu no michi eto tsunagaru kiseki ni sae tadori tsukeru to itta kimi no yume o dakishimete ita onaji basho made tsurete itte ne takai sora ni todoketa inori akenai yoru wa mō owari dakara kimi no koe ni aitaku natta yo donna toki demo tonari ni iru kara boku to issho ni dokomade mo yukō mae yorimo hora tsuyokunareta yo hiroi sekai sagashita mono wa tabiji no hate ni kitto mitsukaru kara mitsukeru kara itsuka kitto mata deau yo |-| Кандзи= つめたい雨上がりの 渇いた空気　ふれてみたら 芽生える花のように 想いのかけら　溢れてくるよ この手に貰えた　君のぬくもり 宝物になる　未来へ導いてくれたね ずっと 君の声を　追いかけていた いつからなんだろう　強くなったね 広い世界　探したものは 旅路の果てに　きっと見つかるから やさしい月明かりと 隠れた星　微笑んでる 散りゆく枯れ葉たちが 寄り添うように　涙をぬぐう この目に映した全て ひとつの道へと繋がる 奇跡にさえ辿り着けると 言った 君の夢を　抱き締めていた 同じ場所まで　連れていってね 高い空に　届けた祈り 明けない夜は　もう終わりだから 君の声に　逢いたくなったよ どんな時でも　隣にいるから 僕と一緒に　どこまでも行こう 前よりもほら　強くなれたよ 広い世界　探したものは 旅路の果てに　きっと見つかるから 見つけるから いつかきっと　また出会うよ |-| Английский= When I touch the dry air After the rain has lifted Like a budding flower Fragments of emotion come flowing forth. Your warmth, received with these two hands Is leading me to a future I'll come to treasure... It has been all along... I'd been chasing your voice all this time... Since when did I become this strong? But at the end of this journey I'm sure I'll find what I've been searching this vast world for! The gentle moonlight And hidden stars, are smiling down Dead leaves wipe away my tears as they fall As if nestling close by my side Everything that's been reflected in these eyes Connects to a single path Where I may even arrive at a miracle... That's what you said... I've been embracing your dream all this time Take me along to that same place you managed to reach! I know my prayers have been received high in the sky 'Cause our unending nights have finally met their end I suddenly began to miss your voice 'Cause you're always here by my side Come along with me, as far as we can go... See? I'm so much stronger than I used to be! At the end of this journey I'm sure I'll find what I've been searching this vast world for! I'll find you... Someday, somehow... I'll see you again Видео Навигация Категория:Аниме Категория:Музыка